Positive Element
Positive Positive is a rare element that costs 680 diamonds. Positive is the opposite of Negative. Positive has high damage capable of reaching both close and long range. It has a high combo potential with Angel and Light. While also being combo-friendly, it can be suited for other elements too. However, it's more steady and slower than Negative. Unlike most elements, it has a side for both opponent and party member. Statistics Damage : Fairly High Defense : Above High (not beyond Fairly High) Speed : Medium Spells Source of Fortitude User shines brightly on their place and shoots several thin beams of white electricity that stuns players that are hit by them but largely heal party members and momentarily increase their defense if they are affected. --> Raise your hands up and cast down white light on you which causes extremely bright shining. After 2 seconds, 8 beams of white electricity are unleashed, each dealing 29 ~ 58, dealing 232 ~ 464 damage if it hits an opponent. Hitting party members heal them by 18 hp for a total of 144 replenished health. This also increases their defense, which negates 4% damage from enemy projectiles, lasting for 5 seconds (does not stack).This multi projectile spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana * Note : '''You can also heal yourself by 25 health if you are within the explosion radius. '''Calmness User sends down a white beam of light that absorbs projectiles and uses them to heal faster. --> The user t-poses and faces their right hand in the sky and summon a white beam from above. This beam will last for 7 seconds. It will heal them for 15 hp for the whole lifespan of the beam. This beam also absorbs projectiles but unlike Gleaming Borealis, it is used to heal them for +3 more hp per second and healing them much faster. This shield spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 350 shards Sweet Thoughts User throws several swirls of white electricity that requires pressing 'B' to separate into 2, one for high damage and one for increasing party members' speed. for a short time. --> The user's hands start to glow white. This white light then releases swirl motion blasts that each deliver 58 ~ 76 damage per 0.5 seconds (beam lasts for 3 seconds), which does a total of 348 ~ 456, though it is uncontrollable. There's another component for the swirl, however. Pressing 'B' separates the beam into 2 beams, one does high damage (47 ~ 65 damage per 0.5 seconds for 3 seconds) which does a total of 282 ~ 390 damage. The other beam increases party members' speed by 15% for 6 seconds. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 500 shards Strength User creates 2 beams of white light that elevates the caster and fuse them with powerful energy that gives them increased defense, speed and immunity to blinding. --> The user raises both arms northeast and northwest. There forth comes 2 large beams of white light that will raise them up to considerable height. They will pulsate fast. During this, the beams are fusing multiple energy while granting them different colored auras : # Defense (45%) (9 seconds) (blue aura) # Speed (32%) (7 seconds) (green aura) # Immunity to Blinding (8 seconds) (cyan aura) These powers can be buffed by other spells like Reaper's Lament (speed and defense), Rock Armor (defense), Flame Body (speed), Spectral Embodiment (speed) or Angelic Aura (speed). This transformation spell has a 16 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 600 shards Justice User slams a wooden hammer onto the ground causing white electricity to flow through the surface and trap and blind nearby players and deal high amounts of damage. --> Out of the caster's hands magically appears a wooden hammer. This wooden hammer glows white and is slammed on the ground. This causes white energy electricity to flow through the floor and flicker. It will chase any nearby player within 43 studs. Once it captures one, they will be elevated while several white electricity electrocutes them and start pulsating damage that will blind them and deliver 41 ~ 82 damage for 3 seconds (0.5 per second). This does a total of 242 ~ 492 damage. Not only that, these energetic electricity will then slowly turn to a beam of light and then initiate a destructive explosion that deals 125 damage. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 40 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 900 shards